This application requests grant support for the improvement of animal resources at this institution in order to retain AAALAC accreditation, to comply with the requirements of the PHS Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and to satisfy the legal requirements of the Animal Welfare Act. The alterations and renovations requested include the improvement of the air handling systems and the replacement of severely eroded concrete floors in several animal buildings. The equipment requested will be used in support of the large baboon and chimpanzee colonies and rabbit colony being used in research projects supported by NIH grants and contracts totalling approximately $4.0 million dco.